Who are you and What am I?
by MoonlitxDreams
Summary: Annabelle. Has a brother and a grandmother-grandma hates the both of them. Blames the two for the death of her son. One night Annabelle becomes the new prey of two known killers. Eyeless Jack and Jeff The Killer. What happens when these two killers emotions start getting out of hand and what's so different about Annabelle?
1. Character Introductions: Annbelle Waters

Character Introductions!

Hello people, my name is Annabelle Colleene Waters. I don't really know what my parents were thinking when they named me. But I'm in love with my first name. It's different. I have yet to meet someone with the same name. I have a twin brother named Augustus. He was with my parents when they wrecked. At least I still have my brother through all of this. .As you can see, my favorite color is grey. People think its weird, but I love it. My three best friends are Leonardo Smith, Augustus ,Nicole Williams. All three of us have been best friends since pre-k! I love them to death. They've been there for me through everything. I don't know where I would I be without them. They helped me through thick and thin. I can always count them. Anyways I'm gonna name some things I like and dislike and then hand the reigns over to Leo.

Likes: Animals, the rain, Asian food, Winter, Soccer, Dance, classical music, and rock music.

Dislikes: The HEAT, A lot of sun, hypocrites, people who judge books by their covers, and Carrots

How do you guys like Annabelle? :) up next is Leo!


	2. Character Introductions:Leonardo Smith

Hi. My name is Leonardo Alexander Smith. Long ass name, I know, just call me Leo. I don't really have a lot to say about myself... my favorite color is a dark blue or dark red. It all depends on what I'm feeling that day. Uh, My best friends are the only people I really like. They are Annabelle, Augustus and Nicole. People pick on me mostly because I hang out with the two girls at school, since Augustus takes schooling online. I say go fuck yourself. I don't care what people say, only need these three here and I'm good. I kinda have a crush on Nicole. She's just so sweet to everybody. No matter what people tell you about their past, you could be a freaking killer, but she still accepts you for what she sees you as and how you treat her, Annabelle, Augustus, and I. I'm envious of her passion. I want to be accepting like her. Anyways, here are some likes and dislikes for you guys and then I'll give the spotlight to Nicole. Later...

Likes: Nicole, Pizza, skateboarding, Science, Comics, and rock music.

Dislikes: Haters, Smoking, Math, Pop music, most people, and TV.

What about Leo? Sorry I don't give much info about these guys :(


	3. Character Introductions: Nicole Williams

Hai Dur! My name is Nicole Summer Williams. Pretty funny middle name saying I was born in Winter. Matter of fact me and my three best friends are all winter babies. Annabelle Colleene and Augustus Ray were born on December 16th, their turning 17 this year. Leonardo Alexander, Leo for short, was born on December 20th and is turning 18 this year. And I, Nicole Summer, was born on December 12th. I'm turning 17 this year. Annabelle, Augustus, and I are Juniors this year while Leo is a Senior. He's going to busy with his big tests this year. It makes me sad to know that me, Augustus, Annabelle, and I won't see him a lot next year. To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on Leo since I was a Freshman. Okay, I'm devastated. I'm so worried he's going to be flirting with college girls next year, and OH DEAR! I need to stop stressing. Ugh! Anyways my favorite color is lilac and white. I'm in love with butterfingers! So, buy me one and I'll be your Best Friend. Well Annabelle is calling for me. Here's a list of what I like and dislike. Chow for now!

Likes: Butterfingers!, Leo, Augusts, Annabelle( Shes my sister!) Talking, scary movies, Chinese food, and Punk Rock music

Dislikes: Drama, Smoking, Bikes, and Reeses.

Huh, Huh? Next is Augustus...


	4. Character Introductions: Augustus Waters

**Hey there guys, my name is Augustus Ray Waters. I am Annabelle's twin. I'm the older twin. Annabelle is getting adjusted to me only having one leg. I lost it in the wreck when my parents died. Annabelle took it really hard, but Nicole and Leo were there for us. I don't know where we would be without them. Me and Annabelle's grandma is rarely home. I think she blames us for her son's death. But it wasn't! It was raining that night. There were about three or four wrecks that night. At least she gives us money to eat and buy clothes and a home so we weren't on the streets. I take my classes on line. I was bullied at school with only one leg, I mean its not my fault! No one's really. Anyways my favorite color is maroon. My three best friends are, of course Annabelle, Nicole, and Leo. I love them to death and would risk my own life for them. Sorry, have to go to a very important doctor's appointment. Don't tell Annabelle. Later!**

**Likes: video games, hanging out with his friends and sister, Breathe Carolina, All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, listening to music, and drawing.**

**Dislikes: bullies, pop and rap music, liars, and school.**

How do you like my characters, next chapter is where it all begins :D


	5. What The Hell?

~Annabelle's P.O.V~

I was getting into a warm shower after helping everybody out all day. Augustus needed to be driven back and forth from his doctors today. Augustus has a type of cancer that isn't that common where we're from. He was diagnosed with his cancer a month after the accident with our parents. Him and our parents were in a car wreck one night after picking up dinner. I wish I would have went with them. It was the last night I could ever apologize to them for the way I treated them the whole week. Sadly, my parents didn't survive the car wreck. Augustus was lucky enough to just loose a limb and earn a couple of scars here and there. My grandma blames Augustus for the death of our dad, her son. She can't blame him though. There were about four or five wrecks that night. Two were fatal and the others were just fender benders. Luckily, mom and dad were known in the medical field and had money for us just in case something happened. Augustus and I receive our money in two years. Grandma let us keep the house. She checks in once and while, but that's it. Nothing more. But we're doing just fine without her.

I also had to help out Nicole and Leo today. They were arguing about Leo having a girlfriend. I mean, we haven't even met the chick and he rarely talks to other people unless he has to or its his job! He did tell us she was very pretty and that she kinda reminded him of Nicole. Of course Nicole was more furious. She's had a crush on the boy since freshman year, I'm the only one who she's ever told. I can see that Leo likes her too, he just won't admit it to her. He told us he would let us meet her next week or so. Personally, I can't wait to meet her. I want to see if she fits in with us well. I know that Leo won't stay with her unless Nicole, Augustus, and I get along with her. If we say no, then its bye bye mystery girl. These three will be the death of me.

I get down taking a shower and get out of the shower stall. I wrap a towel around my body and start blow drying my hair. I get down blow drying my hair after ten minutes and pull it up in a sloppy bun. I walk out of the bathroom and open Augustus door a little. "Night Gussy!" I yell into his room. I see him sitting in his love seat across the room. He's reading a book again. He jumps up from his book. "Dear God Bells! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I laugh at him while he gets adjusted back into his seat panting a little. "Night." I say again walking out of his bedroom. "Night Bells!" He shouts as I walk down the hall to my room. I open the door to see my walls a light shade of gray, my white carpet, and my blueish gray bed spread on my queen sized bed. I walk over to my dresser to get some light blue panties. My black night shorts, which have a cute little white ribbon in the front. I tie the shorts to fit my body dropping my towel to the floor. I open another drawer to get a white bra with black bows to put on. I then top my night wear off with a Sleeping With Sirens shirt. Instead of going right to bed, I go back down the hall to Augustus's room to talk about something that has been on my mind for a while. I get to the door, I knock on it this time. I hear him call out "Come in!" and I do.

"Hey." I say with little to no emotion. I sit on his king sized bed. His walls were a cream color. His carpet was white and his bedsheets were maroon and white. "Annabelle!" I look over to him in shock. "You were spacing out again." He said in a worried tone. Yeah, I space out sometimes. I don't know why, but I never remember what I was thinking when I'm in the zone. "Oh, um sorry." I squeak. I nods his head as a reply. "Hey I have really important question." I say fixing myself so I was laying on my stomach. "Hit me." He replies quirking his eyebrows upwards. _I hope he doesn't get upset. _"Um, well I was wondering..." I mumble out the last few words. He gives me a look. Sigh. "Don't get mad, but I was wondering. What did mom and dad say while it all happened?" He looks at me wide eyed. His eyes get glassy. "Never mind! Oh please don't cry Gussy!" I yell bouncing off the bed to get up and hug him. "I'm sorry that I made you upset. Don't worry about it. Just tell me when you can, okay?" I whisper while rocking back and forth. He nods to me. "Hey Bells, could you help get to my bed. I'm tired." I say yes and help him to his bed. I'm about to walk out when he says something that I'll never forget as long as I live. "Bells, your just like mom. Night and love ya Bells." He tells me while going to sleep. I tear up a little, but I just turn his lights off and walk downstairs.

I grab a red apple from the table and sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen with a container of peanut butter in front of me. I get a spoon full of pb in my mouth and bite into the apple. "I wonder if Nicole is still up." I wonder aloud. I grab my phone from the counter but realize its past midnight. _Oh shit!,_ I need to get to bed. I jump off the island after finishing my apple, got a sleeping pill in my system and zoom up the stairs. I get under the covers and drift off to sleep.

~+Few hours later+~

_**CREEEEEAAAAAAK**_

_What the hell!_

_Sorry it took so long to make it to this o forgive me! But next chapter will be up later! By my lovlies!_


	6. Stop Moving!

~+Jeff PoV+~****

_Finally, I get to go out and kill again! Its been a whole damn week since I slaughtered someone. Slendy hasn't let me go out and have my fun for a week a week because of another dumb training session. Trust me when I say they're dumb. The people I usually spar against are bitchy Jane or the brat Ben. They always use the same tricks when sparing against me. So lame. Time to learn what my prey has been through..._****

I walk into the house through the backdoor, they always leave the backdoor open. I snicker. I walk through the kitchen down the hallway on the right. I see pictures hanging on the wall. The ones with the kids in them seemed to have cracks in them I see a white door on the left side of the hallway and a black double door down the hallway. I decide to go into the white room first to see an empty bed. A thick layer of dust covering book shelves and night stands. I shake my head, my raven like hair hitting my face in the process. I leave the room and walk to the black double doors. I open one of the two doors to see a black shiny grand piano, reflecting the moonlight to illuminate the room. I also see two violins and a electric guitar. _Nice._I leave the room to go down the other hallway. The door is another white door. I see where the carpet meets wood through the bottom crack of the door. _White carpet? Perfect, let's redecorate and make it red, shall we? _I open the door to see a boy about my age. He's tossing and turning i his bed, sweat visible on his head, mumbling things I couldn't really make out.****

I seem him about to jump up so I thought, maybe I could kill him last. I pull out a syringe I "borrowed" from E.J. and ejected him with whatever it was. _Don't die on me if this is poison. I wanna play. _I leave his room, leaving the door open behind me. I walk back down the hall and see a set of stairs. I carefully walk up the stairs so they wouldn't creak. Again, there are two hallways. I sigh and go down the left hallway this time. I only see one room. I open it carefully. There's only two windows in this room. I see what looks to be metal shining in the light. _Work out room? _I leave the room not happy. _I hope there's more people here or I'm going to murder this whole town. _I casually walk down the hallway to see one last door. This door is lighter than all the others. Carefully, I open the door, the door riding on smooth white carpet. I smile wider than usual, making my smile bleed a little at the corners. There's a window just like the one in the music room so I can see everything. Including the sleeping girl in her bed. I stalk over to the bed and see a girl who was about mine and the other guys age or a little younger. I get up on the bed to the bed to make sure she wouldn't run... in the process making it creak. Loudly. Dammit!****

~+Annabelle PoV+~****

"What the-" I say being cut off by an ice cold hand covering my mouth. I woke up to a loud creaking noise and I'm pretty sure what caused it. My grey eyes meet blue with black rings surrounding them. Shoulder length black raven like hair. White leathery skin. A horrific smile, blood dripping from the corners. I try to get up but find that he's straddling across my stomach. I go to punch him, but he uses his free hand to take my arms and pin them above my head. I start to squirm under him, lifting my body, anything to try and get him off me. He grips harder onto my writs and I yelp into his hand. He leans closer to me, I turn my head trying to get the sight of his face out of my head. I feel his breathing on my ear. ****

"Stop. Fucking. Moving." He growls in a raspy voice. A voice like you have been trying to sing your favorite song at the top of your lungs for hours. I start crying as I notice another being in the corner of my room. He starts walking closer and I get a better look at his... mask? It's a dark blue color, black holes where his eyes would be. I felt as if I was staring into a black hole. The holes were oozing this black goo. He kept getting closer and closer. As he got closer i would cry harder. The guy above quirked an eyebrow and looked around the room. He growled once again when he saw what I saw.****

"Why the fuck are you here?" He yelled. I looked from smiles guy and over to blue. Blue brought a hand up to his head and started shaking his head.****

"Well, Jeffery, I also have to kill to stay who I am. And I was also really hungry. She looks like she takes very good care of her body, so she ******must** be a very good treat." My eyes widened at Blue's words. _Smiles, or Jeffery, wants to kill me and Blue wants to eat me?! _I stated to move around even more. I couldn't getting anywhere with just moving around so I did the only thing I could do. I bit Jeffery's hand and drew his hand back. With that, I screamed. My scream was really high pitched where the guys had to cover their ears. I punched Jeffery in jaw and pushed him off me. I jumped off the bed and out the door. Blue was chasing after me along with Jeffery. I made it down to Augustus's room and before I could open the door, I was pulled back. Into a strong set of arms, I glanced up to see it was Blue. He had both arms wrapped around my waist and over my chest. Not covering my mouth? ****

"AUGUSTUS!" I yelled but I received no response. _What? _Once again, I started to move around to get out of someone's grasp. He tried his best to drag me back to my room with me moving around. He sighed and stop moving.****

"Please stop moving around miss. Your brother will not hear your screaming because my friend upstairs in your room gave him a drug that will make him sleep for another maybe four or five hours. Anyways, if you would stop struggling and let me do what I came to do, that would very nice of you." He said in a very polite voice. I started crying again and just shook my head. ****_I'll miss you Gussy. Stay strong. _I keep my mouth shut as he carries me back to my room. _He's a nice killer. If he was normal I bet all the girls would go crazy about him. I know I should try to runaway and try and get help, but running just two houses down to Nicole's is very dangerous. Also I don't want to leave Gussy here with two killers. Sigh. _****

We make it back to my room, Jeffery looking really pissed. Jeffery throws me against the wall with a knife to my neck. His face so close to mine our noses are just inches apart. I whimper as I feel the cold metal being pressed against my neck. He gives me a dirty glare and throws me over the other side of the room. I didn't see Blue anywhere and Jeffery tossed me to the ground in the middle of the room. I started to whimper again.****

_We're__not usually one to appear weak like this. Annabelle, you need to seem stronger! Don't give into these freaks! Fight back! _A voice shouted into my head. I've never heard that voice, its not like my conscience, it's different. I try to stand up but he kicked me back down on the ground. "Oh God, Please! Please let this me some sick dream!" I shouted in fear. I hear chuckling behind me. Can't be Jeffery, so it must be..****

"Don't worry my sweet... Oh shoot. It seems to come up that I don't know your name yet. Would you ever be so kind to tell me your name?" Blue asks me. Now that I really listen to his voice, it appears he may be British. "Oh yes it seems I also forgot to tell you my name. Would you be ever so kind to call me Jack?" He asks walking closer to me. I nod to his request, Jeffery scoffs at his politeness. I look at him with a fallen face. ****

"Uh-Uh my name is An-An-Annabelle!" I shout as I try to get my name to roll off my tongue but I just stutter like an idiot. Jeffery starts laughing and mimics my fear. "Uh-Uh my name is Je-Je-Jeff! Hahahaha" He starts laughing harder at leaning over holding his stomach. _Come on Annabelle, he seems a little off guard. Just go over there and give him what we got! _The voice yells again. I nod determined. I walk over to Jeffery, taking his head into my hands and bring my knee up to his face. Jack runs over to me and pulls me back before Jeff gets a chance to hit me.****

"You stupid bitch! Jack let her go, we came here to kill here and that's what i'm going to do!" he growls launching himself towards us. Jack side steps and Jeffery's head makes a huge hole into my wall. "Jeffery. Stop it. She's the first person to ever make it this far after meeting us." Jeffery pulled his head out of the wall and gave him a death glare. The glare soon fell as it changed to what looked like fear.****

~+Jeff PoV+~**  
**I pulled my head out of the hole I had just made. I quickly turned around and gave Jack and Annabelle death glares. The glares soon fell as I saw a figure emerging from the dark. I glanced from the figure to Jack. "Jack... We're fucked?" He tilts his head to the side. I see Annabelle look behind her and sees it as well. She grips harder onto Jack. "What do you-" ****

**"What the hell is going on here?!"**


	7. She needs to go!

Welcome back my lovelies! Are you ready for the new chapter? No?! Well, then. If some of you said yes, ITS FINALLY HERE! I started working on this after I got back dropping my sister off at her dance practice, so I hope you like it.

_Last time on E.J. And JTK Love Triangle: (Annabelle's Pov for this little part c; )_

"_**Jack. We're Fucked." "What do yo-" I see both of them tense up and then I understand why.**_

"_**What The Hell Is Going On Here!?"**_

__**Now on with the show! **** Jack PoV!~**

_Oh Shit. "_Oh Shit" I say aloud. I see the Annabelle girl tense up her eyes full of fear. _Lovely. _She opens her mouth to scream but Slendy wraps one of his long black appendages around her tiny frame and another around her mouth. Jeff releases her before the tentacles reach her. I don't know why, but I feel scared. Mad. Terrified. I haven't felt terrified in a while. Maybe its because Slendy showed up, then again he pops up from nowhere time to time. "Slenderman! LET. HER. GO. NOW!" Jeff growls throwing his knife at Slendy. Slendy releases the girl and goes after Jeff. I run after the girl as she flops down in my arms, unconscious.

She also looks pale. I lightly slap her face trying to get her to wake up. She flutters her eyes up and look up at me. _So cute. Wait! What the hell am I thinking. Is this girl secretly a seductress or something! _She gives me a crooked smile, until we hear something breaks. She sits up and looks over to where Slendy was thrown into a wall. Underneath him is a broken picture frame. Annabelle's eyes get wide and starts to hyperventilate. I see her start to cry. **"She's just a mere mortal! What's so good about her, Jeff? Is she different than the others? NO! She is not different!"** Slendy yells at Jeff. Annabelle slowly gets up and walks over to Slendy. The two stop fighting for a moment, and then the unexpected happens. She performs a roundhouse kick on Slendy! "Annabelle! What the hell did you d-" "SHUT THE HELL UP! How dare you three come into MY house, try to kill me, and then wreck my room! What the hell is wrong with you?! And lastly, how dare you smash my last family picture. Get the hell out of my house unless I kill all three of you!" Annabelle shouts at us. Jeff is so shocked he stays still. I walk up to Slendy to help him get off his ass. As I walk pass Annabelle, I notice her eyes. They're not her blueish gray anymore, there a dark red. Not just any dark red, but blood red. Jeff finally starts to move. The first thing he goes for is his knife. Slendy gets back up on his feet and dusts his pants off, and fixes the red tie around his neck. "Damn. You have some fire in you know. I might want to kill you as a hunting prey." Jeff says trying to slice some of the tension off." **"Who are you? Your personality just changed in a blink of an eye. And speaking of eyes, your eyes are an ungodly red!" **Slendy exclaims. I nod my had in agreement. I was about to speak as she started walking but she just walked pass me to walk over to the busted picture frame. She picks up the frame and gets the photograph from inside, and cutting her finger in the process. "Goodnight." She says as her last words to us as she goes and lays down in her bed. She falls asleep instantly.

**~In the woods, on their way home Jeff's PoV~**

Why the hell did we just leave! We didn't even kill the girl, Slendy said to leave and we did. I didn't get to kill her like I wanted to. _Or did I? _What the hell am I talking about, of course I wanted to! Right? UGH! We were walking home from that girls house, Slendy in the front a few yards away, Jack on far left and I'm on the far right. Slendy was in a foul mood because none of us killed Annabelle. _Wait, why am I calling her by her name! I don't need to be calling her by her name. I need to be calling her prey, bitch, victim, pretty, stunning, beau- STOP IT! _I growl in frustration and run towards a tree. I start stabbing the tree imagining the girl. My mind is enjoying every bit of my imagination but my body refuses after the third stab. "What the hell is wrong with me!" I scream and slouch towards the ground. "Your body refuses your mind as well?" Jack asks behind me. I grunt in response. I hear him sigh. "Well, you're not the only one. I imagined trying to take her kidney, but then I felt as if I would throw up any minute. I've never felt so sick. She's REALLY different, I want to get to know her more." Jack says the last few words in a whisper. My eyes widen more than they already are. The sounds snow crunching underneath his weight indicated that he was leaving. _He likes her to? Do I like her? I can't, if I were to even like her just a little, that would mean I have a heart. I still have a heart... Which means it could be broken. _

We enter the mansion to see BEN sitting on the couch playing The Last Of Us, complaining about how the bloater had a glitch and couldn't be killed. Masky and Hoodie were at the dining room table fighting over the last piece of cheesecake. Sally was in a corner playing with her dolls. And Smile was being a good dog sleeping in front of the fire place. I walked over to the dining room table where the two idiots were and took the cheesecake. "What the hell Jeff! That cheesecake was rightfully mine!" Masky exclaimed at me while I ate the cheesecake with the least amount of emotion. I looked over at Hoodie who just ran from the room. I smirked and continued to eat the Cheesecake. _I wonder if Annabelle likes cheesecake... DAMMIT! _I throw the cheesecake down and run up to my room, hearing Masky exclaim about the cheesecake. I slam the door and throw right hand up to my head and my left to my heart. I growl in frustration because I know this feeling. I need to kill her. And soon.

**Completed chapter 3! YAY! Somebody giving out cookies, because I want one after staying up two extra hours so I could this chapter done today. I hope you all liked it and I will start chapter 4 this weekend. Can't wait til Christmas break so I can update as much as I want. Anyways! Heart 3 and Comments "comment" Welcomed!**

**Stayed tuned to find out next time, in Eyeless Jack and Jeff The Killer Love Triangle!**


End file.
